Time management is a common and increasing problem in today's society. As commitments increase, keeping track of appointments, tasks, errands, and/or scheduled meetings and their associated times and/or locations may become increasingly difficult. Planning the logistics of trips between scheduled appointments may also be time-consuming.
As such, various wireless electronic devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and software applications, such as Microsoft Outlook®, have been developed to aid in time management. Such devices and/or applications may allow users to portably access and manage their scheduled tasks and/or appointments. For example, a PDA including a schedule management application may be used to organize future tasks and/or appointments so that they may be taken care of in a timely fashion. More particularly, scheduling data for future appointments may be entered into the schedule management application and stored in a memory of the FDA, and the FDA may provide a reminder for an appointment, such as an audible and/or visible reminder, to the user of the PDA prior to the appointment based on the scheduling data. Although such reminders may be helpful, the reminders may need to be set and/or manually updated by the user of the PDA. In addition, the effectiveness of such reminders may be dependent on the foresight of the user to set the reminder well in advance of a scheduled task. For example, if a task requires three hours to complete, a default reminder that is set 15 minutes prior to the scheduled deadline for the task may be of little help.